No te das cuenta
by Piluki
Summary: Ginny se sumerge en sus pensamientos, ya no sabe que hacer con cierto rubio. Minific Dr-G. Dejen reviews
1. Se me desgarra el corazon

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

El corazón se me desgarra a cada latido que da y tú parece que no te das cuenta.

Ha pasado un año desde que estamos juntos, del cual dos meses eran verano y no nos pudimos ver y estos tres últimos meses te tuviste que ir por tu trabajo, en total, cinco meses y ahora que has vuelto sigues igual de frío que antes.

Que ilusa fui al pensar que tal vez podría cambiar tu frialdad, la gente decía que eso era imposible, que podría pasarlo mal, pero yo te quería y necesitaba intentarlo. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo, y aún así, no puedo dejarte, me robaste el corazón en el colegio, entre los pasillos, entre clase y clase, y ahora que hemos abandonado esa etapa tú sigues igual que antes, sin pensar en nadie, solo en ti mismo y, aunque dices haber cambiado, a mí aún no me lo has demostrado.

Lo deje todo por ti, incluso mis estudios., tú siempre estabas ante todo, cosa jamás podrás hacer tú.

Ha sido un año duro, repleto de dolor y que sólo he podido pasar gracias a mi paciencia, pero todo se acaba y la mía está a punto de subsistir.

¿Acaso no eres capaz de demostrarme aunque sea un poco de cariño cuando estamos juntos? Cierto es que la pasión te mueve, pero ¿dónde se quedó el romanticismo? No puedo negar que me encanta esa pasión fría que tienes, pero tampoco puedo negar que deseo con todo mi corazón que me demuestres que de verdad eres feliz junto a mí, que de verdad me quieres, aunque sea sólo una pequeña porción de lo que yo te amo, porque sí, yo ya no te quiero, yo ahora te amo, mis sentimientos van mucho más allá de lo que tú piensas.

La gente no entiende porque sigo sufriendo de esta manera, supongo que será culpa de este maldito amor.

Estas abriendo la puerta de casa y yo vuelvo a ponerme la máscara de felicidad, una máscara que no me quitaré hasta que tú mismo descubras lo que siento e intentes solucionarlo. Sé que es algo imposible, pero no puedo decirte que me estás matando por dentro.

Ni siquiera cuando me besas con dulzura puedo sentirme plena, porque siempre cortas el beso cuando mejor estamos. Necesito un abrazo tuyo y que de tu boca salga un Te amo de corazón.

Ya estás en el salón y yo te sonrío igual que hago siempre.

-Hola pelirroja

-Hola amore, ¿Qué tal el día?

-Cansado, creo que voy a comer algo rápido y me voy a acostar, no tengo ganas de nada. Por cierto,-dices antes de salir de la estancia- lo siento pero este fin de semana voy a estar muy ocupado, asuntos de trabajo

¿Ves a lo que me refería? Sólo tú, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que mientras hablabas una lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

Otro fin de semana echado al traste, en el cual tenía preparado para nosotros dos algo inolvidable, sólo tú y yo, pero claro, el trabajo es lo primero y, aunque mi cabeza lo entiende, mi corazón es incapaz de comprenderlo.

Pronto será navidad y según la pronostico no diferirá mucho de lo que hay actualmente, ¿o tal vez sea que si pueda comprobar que has cambiado?

Será mejor que yo también me vaya a acostar, tal vez mañana sea un día mejor.

Supongo que debo habituarme a esto si quiero seguir con el gran Draco Malfoy, ¿o no?

* * *

¿Fin? Ustedes me dirán si desean que continúe la historia o prefieren que la dejen así. Dejen reviews ya sean buenos o malos, todas las opiniones son aceptadas.

Basada en hechos reales.


	2. Voy a cambiar

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Pasan los días y tú sigues gélido, frío, imperturbable. Intento llevar nuestra relación más allá, pero a ti no te importa y haces como si la cosa no fuera contigo.

Al menos hemos avanzado algo y me diste la sorpresa de cancelar tus planes de trabajo para darnos un fin de semana para nosotros dos. Parece ser que al final sí que sentiste como destrozabas mi corazón la otra noche. Lo pasamos genial, todo sea dicho, pero a mí no me vale que esto ocurra cada tiempo, necesito algo más estable, algo continúo.

Te diriges hacía la cocina y no reparas en que hay una silueta sentada en el sofá metida en sus pensamientos. Vuelves a pasar y comienzas a subir las escaleras, pero algo te detiene y vuelves tus pasos hacia atrás.

- No te había visto. ¿Qué haces ahí tan silenciosa?

- Sólo pienso.

- ¿Y en qué piensas?- dices sentándote junto a mí.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Si no lo quisiera saber habría seguido escaleras arriba.

- Tal vez, pero si lo hubieras querido saber realmente no habrías llegado siquiera a las escaleras, sino que te habrías sentado aquí, a mi lado, directamente.

- No vuelvas a empezar, no quiero discutir contigo. ¿Sabes? No te entiendo, últimamente estás muy rara, siempre metida en tus pensamientos, callada. ¿Dónde se ha metido mi alegre pelirroja?

- Esa pelirroja se fue tras de ti cuando te marchaste y me hiciste ver lo estúpida que he podido llegar a ser en este año.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que te lo he dado todo sin recibir nada a cambio. Yo era capaz de dejarlo todo por ti, mientras que tú eras capaz de dejarme a mí por todo, sobre todo cuando tu amiguito Blaise entraba en escena.

- ¿De verdad piensas que te dejaba a ti por todo?

- No lo pienso, lo afirmo, ya que era lo que hacías.

- Lo siento, creo que no me daba cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo, pero tú también tienes la culpa por no decirme nunca nada.

- Es cierto, pero tenía miedo a que si te lo decía me dejarás.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- ¿Y que querías que pensara si siempre lo anteponías todo a mi? Era evidente que si te decía algo yo iba a ser en lo último que pensaras y, aunque me doliese estar en esa situación era mejor que no tenerte conmigo- digo en un último susurro antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a brotar de mis ojos.

- Shhhh, tranquila- dices mientras me abrazas- Lo siento, de verdad, te prometo que a partir de ahora tú serás lo principal en mi vida- me dices mientras me acurrucas entre tus brazos.

¿Será verdad lo que dices? Habrá que esperar.

- Te amo- me susurras mientras voy cayendo presa del sueño, un sueño atrasado de varios días sin poder dormir.

* * *

Dejen reviews ya sean buenos o malos, todas las opiniones son aceptadas.


End file.
